Talk:Gears of War Wiki
Suggestions Here is a list of things I feel that would be best for your wiki: *Do not encorage competition. This means do not have a User of the month, week, year, etc. *To start off with have strict policies when it comes to vandalism, disputes, etc. High amounts of vandalism and disputes can hurt a young wiki. I was a part off a wiki that failed because of to much vandalism and because there was a major dispute. "It is easy to kill the lion while it is still young." *Block a vandal without any warnings. That is what they do at wiktionary and they do not have much vandalism there. *Have a "Ignore all rules" policy like wikipedia's. This is important to have. *Do not have a leadership. Make the entire community run the project. *Make the policies easy to change if there is something in them that is not working out. :If I can think of anything else I will make sure to put it down. Peace:) --Sir James Paul 16:06, 18 March 2007 (UTC) I would like to follow up on the above - I heartily agree with most of it. Don't have so much concentration of power - it can be rather intimidating to be told that others have ultimate power over you, when, in reality, they don't (or shouldn't). Regarding blocking vandals without warnings - only for malicious vandals. Finally, the Main Page absolutely needs navigation links! Kirkburn (talk) 15:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) New main page Hi! I've made a new version of this wiki's main page: Main Page/New. How do you like it? Any suggestions for further changes? Does anyone mind moving it to Main Page? Ausir 16:33, 7 September 2007 (UTC) It looks good, I will tinker with it if thats okay with you and maybe put it as are new MP, thanks! Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:25, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Sure, do whatever you want with it :). Ausir 23:18, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I've given the Main Page a complete (and desperately needed) revamp based upon http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ... I didn't use the other design as it would need another overhaul for the other change I made - the default skin for the site should now be the Gaming skin :) Kirkburn (talk) 17:06, 22 November 2007 (UTC) blocked user? wanted to make sure but user62.171.198.36 keeps vandalising this wikia's pages. Basically, he's in a desperate need of a blocking. Aparently this is something only Admins can do so i wanted to bring it to ur attention b4 it got way too out of hand.--Maverick King 20:21, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Thnx, must of missed him. Darth tader,Talk to me, 04:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) FFXI I'm sure you've noticed this, but some of your pages have the FFXIpedia logo instead of the GoW wikia one. Just thought I'd let you know. : This was a Wikia bug as far as I know - should be fixed. Kirkburn (talk) 17:06, 22 November 2007 (UTC)